Starfleet Messenger
by FearfulDesires
Summary: "Starfleet Messenger was made by an anonymous cadet at the very Starfleet Academy. You create a screen name and pick a certain topic that you'd like to talk about with another cadet or professor at the academy, the pick is random and totally anonymous unless you decide to tell the person who you are. With thousands of people enlisted in Starfleet, you're bound to meet anyone."K/S
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Trek**

* * *

"Starfleet Messenger was made by an anonymous cadet at the very Starfleet Academy. You create a screen name and pick a certain topic that you'd like to talk about with another cadet or professor at the academy, the pick is random and totally anonymous unless you decide to tell the person who you are. With thousands of people enlisted in Starfleet, you're bounded to meet anyone. "One of the cadets seated at the table read off of his PADD.

A few of the other people seated at the table shared that they had already made accounts, they even snickered at what they thought were clever screen names. Jim Kirk was staring down at his now empty tray.

"Jim?" Asked one of the cadets seated at the table, bringing Jim out of his thoughts.

"What?" Jim asked and looked up at his fellow classmate Gary Mitchell.

"I asked if you had made an account." Gary just looked at him waiting for a response. _Oh right_, Jim had been talking about a messaging site.

"No." Jim noticed everyone's gaze on him. He had been out of it lately, ever since he started his Xenolinguistics class he hadn't been getting a lot of sleep. His professor was a hard ass; he always gave the class more homework than was needed. He hardly had time to complete his other course's assignments.

"Sorry, I haven't been getting any sleeping in lately. I'm just going to head back to my room and try to get in a couple hours. I'll see you guys later, yeah?" He didn't even wait for their response before getting up and leaving. He returned his tray and started heading off to his room, Bones had class so he could probably get an hour in before his next class. Jim had his head down and didn't even notice that someone was in front of him and ended up colliding with a hard, warm chest. The cadet reached forward and clung to the black uniform shirt of the person in front of him.

"Mr. Kirk, please remove your hands from my person."

_Wait, _Jim thought. He knew that voice. Quickly removing his hands and putting them back at his side, he looked up and was suddenly looking into the eyes of none other than the professor that was to blame for his tired state.

"Sorry Professor Spock. I wasn't paying attention."

"Clearly," Spock stated while smoothing out his uniform shirt. He gave one last nod to Jim before walking off without another word. He turned to watch him walk off; Jim disliked Spock the moment he started giving the insane amount of work. He acted like it was nothing. Jim thought it was because Spock was a Vulcan. To a Vulcan the work was probably nothing. But to a human, it meant staying up all night without even an hour of sleep.

Jim turned back around and walked off to his room.

xxx

The cadet slid his key card and unlocked his door. It felt great to finally be back in his room; Jim made his way over to the couch, falling down onto it and let out a sigh of relief. Kirk lifted his hand and draped it across his eyes for nearly ten minutes, just relaxing his thoughts.

Several minutes pasted before he remembered the conversation him and his fellow classmates had been discussing at lunch. Curiously he pulled his PADD from his bag and typed the site into the browser.

A simple, but organized, site popped up. The titled read "Thousands of cadets and professors joined. Become a member today!" Jim thought for a second before clicking the 'Become a member' button, leading him to a page to fill out information. Minutes later he finished up, he had decided to settle on the screen name 'ThatStudCadet' he had shared a personal laugh with himself.

Personally, he thought the site was going to be ridiculously stupid. The site loaded to a pick a topic page. There were hundreds of different topics to choose from, none really interested him. He made it half way through before his comm went off,

"Jim! Where the hell are you? Class started five minutes ago!" Bones, his roommate and friend, yelled into the device. Jim started to panic, his eyes becoming wide. He picked up his comm,

"Shit, Bones. I'll be there in a few minutes." Kirk put his PADD back into his bag and ran out of the room.

Jim was terrified of opening that door and walking into class. For a few minutes he considered just skipping the class today and calling in sick, but the professor had already saw him an hour ago. Taking a deep breath he opened the door as quietly as he could. The cadet tried sneaking in during the professor's lecture, making his way back to his seat beside Bones. He thought he had made it, but then suddenly someone cleared their throat behind him.

"Cadet Kirk, would you like to explain to the class why you didn't arrive on time?"

_Shit. Shit. Shit. _Jim looked at Bones who was snickering in his seat, along with the rest of his class. He slowly turned around, facing the professor.

"Well you see I tried taking a nap before this class, since I stayed up all night doing _your _class assignments. " Kirk paused, pursing his lips. Turning up, his eyes bored into the professor's. He was determined. "And I must have lost track of time. Sorry Professor won't happen again."

Spock must have been looking at him for several minutes before responding, "Very well. But do not expect such a kind response in the future." Jim nodded and sat down next to his friend and Spock returned to the front of the room, resuming his lecture.

"Why are you acting so weird lately, kid?" Bones asked seeming genuinely concerned, which was odd. Sure, Jim knew that Bones cared about him, but he usually wrote off his behavior at being an idiot.

"I'm fine," He replied with a sigh. "I'm just tired. I am the only cadet completing a four year program in three. It's pretty tough."

"Maybe if you weren't so goddamn stubborn, you could just be like every other cadet at this academy and take it in the four years. Since you know, that is what's _intended_." Bones just looked hopeless, like nothing he said ever went through.

Jim cared, he really did, but he didn't want to be like every other cadet. He wanted to make a name for himself; he wants to own his own ship. He wants to _belong_ somewhere. Jim knew he wouldn't get that from a person, sure he had sex with numerous other cadets enlisted at Starfleet, but he never intended on having a relationship with one of them. Speaking of sex, he needed to get laid. It had been ages since he was actually able to go out and even flirt with someone. Not only was all this work affecting his sleep, but his libido too.

"Bones, do you know the last time I got laid?" He asked kind of curiously, because he could hardly remember. He thinks it had been some Orion girl. _Gala? Galen? Galia?_ He couldn't remember.

"Now why in the hell would I know that?" He sounded kind of disgusted. Bones and him never really talked about his sex life, mostly because Bones didn't want to know what he was doing in the bedroom. Whenever Jim even tried to bring up the conversation of sex he usually responded with a _"Keep it in your pants."_ Or _"One of these days you'll regret all this sleeping around you do." _

Jim huffed and returned to Professor Spock's lesson. His life was a mess.

xxx

He was relieved for the day to finally be over; Jim had almost jumped with joy when Spock had announced that there was no assigned work for the night.

Stripping down to just his black briefs, he jumped onto his bed. Stretching out on the bed he reached over to his bag and pulled out his PADD and bringing up the site he was on earlier. The counter at the top read 'Currently 1,346 people online.' Jim started where he left off on the topic list, he must have scrolled through over 200 topics before finally finding one that interested him immensely.

The topic was 'Old Terran Literature' he was just about to click on it when he found out there was only one other person in the category. Jim figured it was some cadet he probably had never even talked to before, shrugging he clicked on the link and was connected to the other person in the topic.

**ThatStudCadet: Hey**

**AStorMind: Hello. **

**ThatStudCadet: So what's your favorite Terran Novel? **

**AStorMind: It is illogical to prefer one novel over another. But if I must choose, I would say the Novel Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll holds a certain quality that pleases me. **

**ThatStudCadet: I've read that, it has been a few years though. I hardly get the time to read anything anymore, even though I enjoy it more than I like to admit. **

**AStorMind: I see. **

Jim felt a little uneasy. He found it more terrifying to talk to someone over the internet than face-to- face. This person acted as if they were not interested in the conversation one bit. Just continued typing, trying to light the conversation.

**ThatStudCadet: Yeah. So are you a Cadet or Professor?**

**AStorMind: I see no reason in providing you with an answer to your question. This site is meant to be anonymous. **

**ThatStudCadet: Why? Don't you find it a bit odd talking to someone that you know nothing about? **

**AStorMind: No. **

**ThatStudCadet: Oh **

**ThatStudCadet: Well I think I'm going to log off. I got this hard ass of a professor and I never get any sleep because of all the things he makes my class do. I finally get to sleep tonight. **

**AStorMind: Don't you find it disrespectful to talk of a professor in such a way? They are the people who are indeed helping you reach a certain goal in the end. Am I correct? **

**ThatStudCadet: Yeah, um sorry…**

**AStorMind: Your apology is not needed. **

**ThatStudCadet: Ok…well yeah I'm just going to go now. **

**AStorMind: Very well. **

**ThatStudCadet: Maybe we'll talk again**

**AStorMind: Perhaps. **

Jim logged off and set his PADD aside. That was one of the most intimidating conversations he had ever had with someone.

"Computer, lights off." Once the lights shut off and closed his eyes and let the peacefulness of sleep pull him under.

xxx

* * *

Ok, so there you go. I am probably going to update soon. Let me know what you guys thought?


	2. Chapter 2

This had to be one of the worse days Jim has ever had at the Academy. He nearly slept through his entire Exochemistry class which would have been fine, but when the professor announced that they were taking a test next time he almost looked over at the young Elaysian girl sitting next to him—

"I seem to have forgotten where the nearest bar is. Think you could show me where it is?" His tone was completely flirtatious; she chuckled while gathering her belongings before responding,

"Not interested."

Would his life ever get easier?

xxx

"Jim, wait up!"

Jim whipped around, suddenly looking his friend Gary.

"What?" Jim couldn't help but sound a little annoyed, he just wanted his life to go back to normal. The first year at the Academy was easy; he passed all of his courses with precocious scores. On numerous occasions he had even received praises from his professors. Right now his grades were average. Average. It bugged the fucking hell out of him and he couldn't help but be a little pissy, even to his friends.

"Something wrong? And I just wanted to ask if you heard the rumor going around campus." Gary had a smirk on his face; Jim could see the mischievous glint in his eyes that always seemed to be there.

"What rumor?" Jim was curious. He usually didn't care about rumors going around on campus, but he'd give up anything to get a social life back. The other cadet chuckled before telling him,

"I guess Professor Spock and Cadet Uhura were caught on a date around campus!" Gary started grinning widely, "We could totally bust him, man! Maybe we'd get another Xenolinguistics teacher." A small smirk formed on Jim's lips,

"Or maybe we could confront him about it, use the information against him?" Jim thought that this was probably a terrible idea, but thinking never stopped him before.

"You mean like blackmail?" Jim nodded,

"Yeah, like blackmail."

xxx

Kirk had never been more excited for a Xenolinguistics class before in his entire life. He already had what he was going to do planned out; after the class was over he was going to request to talk to the Professor. When they finally talked he would present him with the information he was possession of, then he would…well he didn't actually know what he was going to do. He hadn't gotten that far ahead yet, but it was going to be good.

The entire class he was practically shaking with nerves, Jim had never threatened a professor before. The thought ignited adrenaline through his veins; he was not ready for this. When he heard Professor Spock dismiss the class he practically jolted up from his seat, he waited for everyone to leave before gathering his belongings and made his way down to the desk Spock was seated at. Spock didn't even look up before acknowledging him,

"Cadet Kirk, how can I help you?" Jim could hear the annoyance laced through his tone. He shouldn't even feel bad for what he is going to do, the Professor was a prick. Plain in simple, he constantly acted like he had a stick up his Vulcan ass. He wasn't even modest enough to show that he didn't think he was better than everyone at the Academy.

"Actually yeah, you can. You can tell me why you're going on dates with a fellow Cadet at the Academy, Cadet Uhura to be precise." Fuck. It felt good to be in control, he thought. Spock tensed quickly, stopping every little movement he was doing. Slowly taking his eyes away from the papers on his desk, he met Jim's gaze. Jim could see the anger behind his eyes. It was begging to be released.

"Cadet Kirk, I didn't take you as someone who would bother with meaningless gossip around campus." The Professor returned to looking down at the papers, but not actually doing anything. Jim let a wicked grin slip on his face,

"Judging by the way you responded I wouldn't say it was just gossip, is it Professor? I wonder if you and the Cadet are aware of the regulation that clearly states that romantic involvement between Cadets and Professors are not permitted." Jim could see the Professor's fists tighten and his jaw clench. His knuckles were whiter than his already inhumanly paled skin.

"I will not discuss this matter with a Cadet that clearly knows nothing he is currently speaking about. I will not let myself be accused of something that you have no evidence to prove." Spock was angry, Jim could tell. No emotions my ass, Kirk thought. He bent over and put his hands on the Professor's desk,

"I could alert the Starfleet board, see what they think?" His voice was only slightly above a whisper, a threatening aspect in his voice. Spock didn't respond, he simply just raised his gaze to the Cadet once again.

"Unless, you cut the class some slack. If you stop giving us too much work that is impossible to finish and still have enough time for anything else, I will not share the information with anyone else." Jim was completely determined.

"I understand that you are doing what you humans consider blackmailing." Spock's question was more of a statement, Jim nodded. The Professor didn't bother responding after that, he looked back down at his papers and continued writing.

Jim lifted his hands from the desk, straightened out his uniform and walked out of the classroom. He'd see tomorrow if the Professor was as intelligent as he seemed to think he was.

xxx

Jim walked out of the bathroom, freshly out of the shower. He sat down on his bed, pulling out his PADD to finish a few assignments from some of his courses. A knock brought him out of his thoughts,

"Come in." Jim said, removing the PADD from his lap. Bones opened the door and stepped in,

"Jim, I'm going out for a little bit. I gotta date with Christine Chapel."

He could clearly see Bones was excited, from the grin on his face. Bones was always scowling, he was pretty sure he had been doing it since birth. Jim knew Christine Chapel; memories of him asking her to dance with him at a party flooded his mind. She turned him down faster than any other girl had; a fond smile appeared on his lips.

"Have fun." Bones nodded and walked out; when Jim heard to front door close he picked up his PADD again.

xxx

A few hours had passed, it still wasn't dark outside. Jim had finished all of his assigned work and decided to pull up that website again, he didn't get any enjoyment from it but something about the site had him interested to explore it some more. He browsed through a few topics; clicking some that kind of sparked an interest in him. Kirk talked to a few different people, mostly cadets. He also found his Professor Ballard in the topic 'Starships.'

**ThatStudCadet:** Hey, who's this?

**BrainyProfessor:** This is Professor Ballard.

_**ThatStudCadet has disconnected**_

After no luck in finding anyone that he could even maintain a conversation with he made his way back to the topic 'Old Terran Literature.' He clicked on it, noticing that there was still only one other person interested in talking about the topic.

**ThatStudCadet**: Hey

**AStorMind**: Hello again.

**ThatStudCadet**: Oh, it's you again.

Jim already knew that it was him, but the other person didn't have to know that. He didn't know why **AStorMind** wouldn't act interested, if this person didn't want to talk to anyone about it why would they be on the site in the first place?

**AStorMind**: Indeed it is, given that I was the only other individual in this topic before you shouldn't be surprised that it would be me once again.

**ThatStudCadet**: I suppose you're right

**AStorMind**: I was already aware that I was.

**ThatStudCadet:** Hahaha don't get cocky

**AStorMind:** I'm in no way being self-assertive or arrogant. I was simply stating something that I knew was a fact.

Jim was getting kind of aggravated. What a dick, he thought. He didn't want to sign off, though. He was determined to get this person to talk to him.

**ThatStudCadet:** ANYWAYS, are you a male?

**AStorMind:** I don't understand why that information is of importance, but if you must know I am indeed a male.

**ThatStudCadet:** Oh cool, same here

**AStorMind:** I had already concluded that the first time we conversed.

**ThatStudCadet**: Well not everyone can tell a person's gender when that said person is giving them no clue whatsoever.

**AStorMind:** I am in this topic to discuss Terran literature, not become acquainted with an individual.

Okay, now Jim was pretty pissed. What was this guy's deal? It's not like he was being rude, he just wanted to at least know the fucking gender of the person he was talking to and this guy acted like he just committed genocide.

**ThatStudCadet:** OKAY fine, what do you want to talk about?

**AStorMind:** I do not know.

**ThatStudCadet:** UGH, you are one of the most aggravating people I have ever talked to.

**AStorMind:** The feeling is mutual.

He grinned a little at that, glad to know he wasn't the only one being aggravated.

**AStorMind:** Perhaps you could tell me some of the Novels you have read and I could provide you with my thoughts on the ones I've read?

**ThatCadetStud:** Sure, why not

**ThatCadetStud:** I've read Of Mice and Men, The Great Gaspy, The Hounds of the Baskerville, and so many more. I can't even begin to name all of them.

**AStorMind:** I have read Of Mice and Men. It interested me enough to keep my attention; it had very many pleasing qualities.

**ThatCadetStud:** You talk so differently. you a human?

**AStorMind:** I believe you mean "Are you a human?" and to answer your query no, I am not a human. But I do not wish to disclose what species I am a part of.

**ThatCadetStud:** Okay, I won't bug you about it.

**AStorMind:** thank you.

A loud banging on the door made Jim drag his attention from his PADD to his actual surroundings.

**ThatCadetStud:** Someone is knocking on my door. I will be back.

**AStorMind:** Alright.

xxx

Jim dragged himself from his bed to the door. As soon as it opened a very angry, but gorgeous Cadet walked into his room.

"What is this I hear that you threatened Professor Spock that you'd report us to the board if he didn't do what you said?" She asked very accusingly, her foot was tapping impatiently on the ground. Her gaze held so much disgust and hate, it kind of surprised him. This had to be Cadet Uhura, he smirked.

"You heard right. I don't intend to change my mind. So you really wasted a trip here, unless I could interest you in some other," Jim wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "activities."

She scoffed in disgust,

"I will bring you down Kirk. You'll regret this."

"Kinky." She shook her head and turned around and fled from his room. He laughed loudly, he enjoyed this too much.

Jim made his way back to his room, picking up his PADD.

**ThatStudCadet:** Sorry, some other Cadet decided to pay me a visit.

**AStorMind:** I see.

**ThatStudCadet:** I don't know why they are so angry, they are the one being stupid and doing things they shouldn't be doing.

**AStorMind:** I don't mean to be rude,

**ThatStudCadet:** Sure you do.

**AStorMind:** But I really hold no interest in knowing about your personal problems.

**ThatStudCadet:** You call that not meaning to be rude?

**AStorMind:** Would you rather I just disconnect?

**ThatStudCadet:** Seriously dude, what's your problem?

**AStorMind:** I find that I do not know what you are talking about.

**ThatStudCadet:** You're being a dick.

**AStorMind:** How can one be a part numerous species anatomy?

**ThatStudCadet:** A prick. Asshole. Jerk. Arrogant son-of-a-bitch. Any getting through to you?

**AStorMind:** No.

**ThatStudCadet:** UGH I give up. I'm just going to log off.

**AStorMind:** Wait, I wish to apologize. I am taking out my frustration from another individual on you. It is completely illogical, I'm sorry.

**ThatStudCadet:** I get it man, but stop taking out your frustrations on me. I'm still going to go, talk to you later. Maybe.

**AStorMind:** Very well.

_**ThatStudCadet disconnected**_

xxx

Jim entered the classroom with a swagger. For the first time in a long time he had actually gotten a good night sleep. Walking up to his seat he turned to look at Spock and gave him a wink. The Professor closed his eyes in clear frustration, before welcoming the class and starting his lecture.

"Do any individuals in this room speak Klingon?" The Professor asked in pure curiosity. Jim quickly looked around; no one had their hand up. Jim knew how to speak Klingon, giving one last look around the room his hand finally raised. When Spock's eyes saw his hand raised, Jim could see the surprise by the way both of his eyebrows shot up behind his bangs.

"You, Cadet Kirk, speak the language of Klingon?" Everyone's eyes snapped to him, he gave a cocky grin.

"Yeah, I learned it when I was 10, along with several other languages." Jim simply said smugly, the Professor was impressed. Jim could tell.

"That is very impressive, Cadet."

"Thanks, you know what they say."

"No, I don't." Spock looked at him with a confused stare. Jim snickered,

"I'm impressive at everything." Everyone in the class groaned at once in sync. Bones was sitting next to him and elbowed him in the side. The only one that wasn't groaning was his professor,

"I see." Spock turned his gaze back to the class and continued his lesson.

xxx

When the class ended the Professor looked at Jim before talking to the class,

"Your only assignment for the night is to read the chapter on Klingon dialect. Dismissed." Everyone let out a satisfied cheer.

Maybe things were going to get better.


	3. Chapter 3

Spock considered himself a composed individual. Evidently, this was because he was raised as a Vulcan his entire life. After having a moment of weakness as a child and attacking another when they insulted his parents, he locked away any emotion he possessed, not daring to let it seep through. It was logical. His plan had been progressing just fine until he decided to enlist in Starfleet instead of attending the Vulcan Science Academy. More precisely until he met a certain individual named Jim Kirk. He had always known humans were vexatious when it came to responsibility, but Cadet Kirk was blackmailing him because he didn't want to do what he was responsible for. Spock knew having a dislike for a person was illogical, but he couldn't help but hold a certain dislike for this particular human. He wasn't worried about the gossip that the fellow Cadets were passing around about him and Cadet Uhura, but he had gone on numerous meetings with her. Humans were always looking for a scandal; he knew how the board would view the situation.

The Vulcan tried to save his thoughts for meditation later tonight by getting on a particular website he had heard Cadets talking about in his class earlier on this month. Spock had talked to few people on the site, only one of the people he had conversed with sparked a certain interest in him. ThatStudCadet was an outspoken individual, he never held back from what he wanted to say. He had even insulted a professor to him; he couldn't help but reprimanded him. Spock had been rude to him even though his frustrations were directed at Cadet Kirk. He knew it was illogical, but living amongst humans was making it very difficult to stop mixing his emotions with logic.

His class started in approximately 42.3 minutes, giving him enough time to log on. Deliberately scrolling through the topics he found the one he was looking for. It said another was in the topic.

**AStorMind:** Hello.

**ThatStudCadet:** Well this isn't a surprise

**AStorMind:** I suppose not.

**ThatStudCadet:** Did you get that stick out of your ass?

**AStorMind:** I do not understand what you are referring to. I have in no way ever had a stick inside of my body.

**ThatStudCadet:** You're funny.

**AStorMind:** Humor is illogical.

**ThatStudCadet:** Man your life must be dull

**AStorMind:** I am content with my life.

**ThatStudCadet:** Of course you are

**ThatStudCadet:** You really remind me of someone. But you're not as big of an asshole.

**AStorMind:** I do not find logic in your references to that certain area of my body.

**ThatStudCadet:** You're kind of as oblivious as him too

**AStorMind: **I assure you I am a very well educated individual with a very high IQ. In no way would I ever be considered oblivious.

**ThatStudCadet**: Would you like to tell me more about how perfect you are?

**AStorMind:** I am not perfect. I am simply more advanced than most individuals.

**ThatStudCadet:** OK well I have to go

**AStorMind:** As do I.

xxx

Spock was already halfway into his lesson when the doors opened, disrupting the class.

"Cadet Kirk, you are late again." Spock was not amused, this was the third time Cadet Kirk was late to class. He was puzzled why the Cadet remained in the class given that he showed no interest in being present for it.

"Sorry Professor, I got caught up. You know how it is." Kirk was grinning at him, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I believe that I do not know 'how it is,' this is the third time you have been late to my class. If you don't mind I would like to speak to you after class." Spock turned back to his class.

"What can I help you with Professor?" Kirk asked walking down the steps after all of the Cadets had left the classroom. Spock was sitting at his desk, his hand folded in front of him.

"I understand that you are continuing this illogical blackmailing idea?" Spock kept himself composed. He wouldn't let a human, let alone Cadet Kirk get a response from him. He saw Kirk smirk,

"It has been pretty nice. I've actually gotten you know, sleep." Spock could tell. The Cadet didn't look fatigued as usual. His eyes showed no signs of bags or darkening of the skin underneath. When Spock actually let himself look at the Cadet, he couldn't deny that Cadet Kirk was physically appealing. Kirk started to speak again,

"Look man," Kirk licked his lips, "I'll drop the whole thing if you just stop with the loads of work. I get that you're a Vulcan, but unlike Vulcans humans need sleep. Eight hours of sleep to be exact." Spock didn't speak; he studied the man in front of him. Kirk's logic was sound; humans did need a more efficient amount of sleep. After several minutes passed he finally spoke,

"I will decrease the amount of work I give the class. It would be logical for you to withdrawal your blackmail that you believe you have on me."

"Whatever. I wasn't going to tell anyone anyway." Kirk was smiling; he could hear the mockery in his tone.

"You're dismissed." Kirk turned on his heels and headed for the door. Spock watched him walk away, before he reached the door he spoke again,

"Not that this concerns you, or is any of your business. But Cadet Uhura and I are not in a romantic relationship." Spock looked down at his PADD located on his desk; Spock tensed when he felt the Cadet's eyes on him. He was relieved when Kirk finally exited.

xxx

"Professor Spock!" Spock turned around at the sound of Cadet Uhura yelling after him.

"Cadet Uhura." He nodded in a greeting gesture. The Cadet was beaming up at him; her pearly white teeth were on full display.

"I've been searching campus for you." Spock cocked his head at her,

"Is there something you wished to speak about?" He placed his folded hands behind his back. Nyota was a very intriguing individual. It was pleasing to carry a conversation with her, but he was not interested in pursuing a romantic relationship with her. Even if he did want to pursue her with human courtship rituals, he couldn't. It was against protocol for a Professor to be involved with a Cadet in his class.

"Yeah, I actually wanted to talk to you about Kirk. We could talk about it over some coffee?" Spock could see her biting her lip nervously. He did not understand why she would be nervous if this was a friendly gesture, unless there was an alternate meaning behind her motives.

"I have cleared up everything involving Cadet Kirk. You have no reason to concern yourself further with this. We are not in a romantic relationship, nor do we plan to be. I have many things to review over, so I will have to turn down your offer of coffee, my apologies." Spock nodded at her once before turning away and walking back to his quarters.

xxx

**ThatStudCadet: **So are you ever going to tell me your name?

**AStorMind: **I don't understand your eagerness in possessing this information.

**ThatStudCadet: **So can I say something?

**AStorMind: **I find no reason in you asking me this; you will say it no matter what my answer is.

**ThatStudCadet: **You really remind me of someone I know.

**AStorMind: **We are at the same Academy, perhaps we have conversed before.

**ThatStudCadet:** I guess.

**ThatStudCadet: **so what does 'Stor' mean?

**AStorMind: **Stor is Vulcan for 'advanced.'

**ThatStudCadet: **Wait…does that mean you're a Vulcan?

**AStorMind**: Perhaps.

**ThatStudCadet:** there are only like 3 Vulcans at the Academy.

**AStorMind:** Your logic is sound.

**ThatStudCadet: **and I only know one of these Vulcan's…

**ThatStudCadet: **And the person you remind me of is this particular one and oh my god please tell me I have not been talking to my professor this whole time

**ThatStudCadet**: …Spock?

_**AStorMind has disconnected**_

xxx

Spock has approximately 67 Cadets in the two classes he has. 24 of the Cadets are females leaving only 43 options for which Cadet the particular one he had been conversing with was. When he had joined the site he had no intentions on informing anyone about who he was, but now this person was aware. Spock set his PADD on the table beside his bed; he was going to spend the rest of the night meditating.

Spock let his mind wander, he thought about Cadet Kirk. After speaking with the Cadet earlier this day he was interested in the individual. The Vulcan found himself having trouble concentrating, standing up he walked over to the bedside table and grabbed his PADD. Spock decided to research Jim Kirk, he was intrigued with him and wanted to know more about him.

After several minutes of searching he finally found Kirk's file.

xxx

_Name: James Tiberius Kirk_

_Height: 5'10_

_Eye color: Blue_

_Hair color: Blonde_

_Age: 26_

_Date of Birth: March 22, 2233_

_Place of birth: Riverside, Iowa, Earth_

_Parents: Winona Kirk (living), George Kirk (deceased)_

↳ _George Kirk - died in action. Captain of the USS Kelvin._

_Siblings: George Samuel Kirk (living)_

_Tarsus IV survivor_

↳ _as a child of 13, James Kirk witnessed the massacre of 4,000 people during a famine by the governor of Tarsus IV, nicknamed Kodos the Executioner. He was a survivor._

_James Kirk is classified as a genius._

xxx

Spock stared at Jim Kirk's file. The Vulcan did not know any of these things about Cadet Kirk; the file confirmed his suspicions about Captain George Kirk being his father. After approximately 7.3 minutes of looking at the file, Spock finally sat his PADD back down.

There was a lot more to James Tiberius Kirk than he thought.


End file.
